Another World
by Darkblaze666
Summary: The elemental of Fire is transported to the world of th avatar, and has no idea whats going on! People won't stop calling her a fire bender, and a whore and she has no idea why!Reviews appreciated. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Rough landings

Disclaimer: I only own Blaze and the rest of the Elementals, i do not own anyone or anythign from avatar... i dont't think so atleast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 girls were each given powers of the 6 elements by the powers that be. Brooke controls water, Blaze controls fire, Terra controls earth, Deva controls wind, Rae controls light, and Damion controls dark. These 6 girls are the legendary elementals. It was said in a prophesy that they would be sent through time and space to correct the wrongs of the universe. They didn't believe it would happen when they were just 16! Not only that but they had no idea that they would be separated from one another into these different worlds. Now each stumbles through a different world or time, trying to correct what THEY believe is wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze was spit through the usual portal and landed right on her butt. She had just gotten comfortable with her last surroundings and them BAM, she gets sent to another world, again. She sat up and rubbed her butt mumbling something about carrying a pillow with her constantly so she'd be ready for the impact. Then she looked at her surroundings. Trees, and lots of them. She had no idea where she was, and she honestly didn't care much. She was starving and was thinking with her stomach.

She stood up and began to walk aimlessly through the forest. After about 10 minutes of walking she heard running water, and as her friend Brook had always told her "Where there's water there's life!"

Blaze quickly walked to where she heard the steady flow of water. She hated water, that is aside from a cool refreshing drink and a nice hot shower, she hated it. Any body of it bigger than a large pool sent chills down her spine and gave her an unsafe feeling. But she needed to find people, and more importantly food!

She finally came close enough to see the shimmer if what seemed to be a river, and as she came closer, she heard voices. She decided to stay as quiet as possible. Any one could be an enemy. Then in a distance she could see 5 moving figures, 3 looked like humans, though you could never be to sure, one looked about the size of a chimpanzee, and the other was so large that she didn't even want to think about it was.

She snuck up behind a tree and pressed tight against it, her fiery red hair blowing in an unnatural breeze. Then she saw one of the figures moving his hands as though he was creating the wind. He talked with a girl next to him as she gracefully moved her hands and brought a small puddle up to shift and form almost as if it were alive. She decided she had better stay clear of these shady figures. She saw that the one tall boy who was with the others was no longer there. Blaze turned around and walked right into something, and she was sure it wasn't a tree.

"Alright who are you?" The tall boy said as Blaze sat on the ground still a bit dumbfounded.

"I should be asking you that! What, you don't bother to help a woman up?" Blaze said trying to figure out how to explain herself. She could tell she was definitely not in her time, if even her world by the way they were dressed, and the way they were practicing magic.

"Sokka! Where'd you go?" The girl she had been watching before called.

"You guys should come over here, you night want to see this." The boy called Sokka said as he drew a sword discreetly. Blaze saw his motion and quickly drew a fire ball into her hand. That was one of her powers as the elemental of fire.

"You're a fire bender!" The boy yelled becoming angry and pulling his sword out ready to battle.

"Fire bender? Where?" The Bald boy yelled and he and the girl came over. Blaze was shocked, the girl may have run, but the boy, flew!

"Oh my god!" Blaze said "You just flew! Who are you guys? And where the hell am I? And do you have ANYTHING to eat?"

The three looked at each other questioningly as the small monkey popped up from the flying boys shoulder.

"I don't think she's an actual fire bender" The girl said examining Blaze.

"What's a fire bender?"

"Then why can she create fire in her hands?" Sokka said.

"Because I'm-"

"Yea but look at her, I mean her clothing and the jewelry, it looks almost other worldly." The girl said to Sokka.

"Well that's because-"

The girl was right, compared to their clothing Blaze's was other worldly. She wore a blood red corset accentuating her very curvy upper body. The corset had black lace in it, and she had a black a-line mini skirt, with black knee high boots. She had on a black choker with red crisscrossed into it, and red and black rubber bracelets piled on her wrists.

"Well she's probably I don't know, female company for the fire benders. You know she's just a fire bending whore." Sokka said crossing his arms over his chest, convinced that his answer was right.

"Excuse me but no!" Blaze spat out and finally got the attention of the three. "I am NOT a whore! I don't even know what a fire bender is! I don't even know where I am! All I want is some information and some goddamned food!" Blaze stood fists clenched and feet firmly planted into the ground.

"Well then let's get you some food!" The bald boy said happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So your saying you are THE fire elemental?" Sokka asked as the three watched in amazement at Blaze's ability to eat almost all of their food.

"Uh huh" Blaze said between bites.

"Well this is pretty weird." The girl named Katara added in.

"Are you kidding me! She can teach me how to fire bend!" Aang said with excitement glimmering in his eyes.

"Look kid" Blaze said as she slowed her eating. "I don't know what fire bending is, or any of those other bending things you guys were talking about. I know you're the almighty Avatar and all, but I don't know if there's much I can do to help you."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 112 years old!" Aang said frustrated.

"Lucky you" Blaze replied finishing the food in front of her.

"Wow, I don't even think I could eat that much that fast." Sokka said wide eyed.

"There is something you could do to help us actually." Katara said with a grin.

"What's that?" Blaze asked burping.

"Well you could travel with us! You know help us get Aang to the North Pole, and fend off the fire benders."

"Sounds good" Blaze said.

"Really!" Aang and Katara said excitedly.

"Yeah why not, though I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"If you guys can be a Fire bender, Water bender, Air bender, or Earth bender, then why are their no Light or Dark benders?" Blaze asked thinking of her friends who conquered the elements as well.

"No one really knows, everyone just figured that the elements of Dark and Light were left in he hands of the gods."

"Makes sense I guess." Blaze said nodding. "That is, if there even is a god."

"Well, we better start heading to the next village you guys." Sokka said standing up.

"Why so soon?" Aang asked,

"Because Blaze ate all of our food!" Blaze blushed and stood up hopping on the large animal they called Appa. The large bison lifted off the ground and began to soar to the next village. Blaze sat terrified and not willing to look down.

"Alright" Blaze said a little shaky "So where are we going and who do I have to watch out for?"

"Well, we're going to-"Before Katara could finish they were interrupted by a large fire ball soaring into the air and almost hitting them.

"Damn it!" Sokka yelled standing up and looking to the water below them. "We've got Zuko on our tail!

"Who? Blaze said standing." Just as she stood, Appa began to fly at a break neck speed, and unaware that it was going to happen Blaze stumbled and fell off.

"BLAZE!"

"I have to get her!" Aang said going to jump off.

"No Aang you can't! You could get caught it's too risky!" Katara said holding him back as he grabbed the reigns again.

Blaze slowly plummeted down screaming as tears streamed down her face. She would give anything not to fall into the ocean. Well, almost anything. Blaze felt a strong impact and curled herself into a ball, praying that the pain would stop. Then on the steel ground she landed on she saw a foot step right in front of her face. Then the man in front of her leaned down and put a finger under her chin.

He had a large burn mark on one of his eyes, and had his long black hair up in a high ponytail. Blaze looked at him through watery eyes and slapped his hand away. She sat up as quick she could then realized she was in a skirt and positioned herself properly. Then a stumpy elderly man came up next to the tall black haired one.

"Who is this prince Zuko?" He asked looking at the one he called a prince.

"I don't know uncle, but she was traveling with the Avatar, and since we didn't capture him, I'm sure we can get information from her."

"You're not getting shit from me!" Blaze yelled and she stood up and formed a fire ball in her hand.

"Why would the Avatar travel with a fire bender?" Prince Zuko said as he walked up slowly and grabbed Blaze's wrist. "Do you betray you're nation to help him?" He asked furiously.

"Please as of now I don't really have a nation. What is with everyone calling me a fucking fire bender?"

"Take her away. Make her clean the ship for now. I'll get information form her later."

"Oh no! I am not cleaning anything!" Two men in full armor each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her away. She kicked, yelled and protested the whole time.

"Do you really think she can help us capture the Avatar Zuko?" His pudgy uncle asked staying calm.

"I don't know, but If she can't, we'll just kill her."


	2. Rock on Blaze, Rock on

Alright here's the deal. I have no idea what to do coupling wise. Or much else wise but that part I just wing it lol. So I need suggestions on that stuff and basically any other stuff if you want to help me write the story or what ever I would love that so just you know im me on Darkblaze666 or email me on very different sns… I know lol. Ok so once again I don't own anything avatar related.

Also…

Slytherinsess: Don't worry I won't have him kill her considering… me is her lol. I'm Blaze btw lol although the stories r made up… the character is me lol. If anything I'd die in a dramatic ending… IDEA! Lol

Hiko-Chan: Please I don't mind you pushing ideas on me… if anything that's what I need! Get everyone you know to read and review giving me ideas for pairings lol other wise I won't know what you all want to read! So please be specific and forceful with ideas lol.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze sat in a room with one door, 2 guards, a table and a chair. She sat with her arms folded across her chest and heels clicking on the floor. She wanted out. She hated the random awkward silence. She lifted her legs and crossed them on the table. The guards were all too obviously staring at he slender legs. Her small skirt covered her legs on top but it drooped underneath. It was obvious that if looked from the right angel you could see right up it. The two men began to lean over attempting to get a peak. Blaze stretched her arms revealing a small tattoo of a sun underneath her belly button. She put her legs back on the floor and looked at the 2 guards.

"Are you guys as bored as I am?" She asked jokingly. The guards didn't say a word but instead starred strait forward, avoiding eye contact with her. Blaze stood up and walked in front of one of the guards. He was a tall man who was handsome, but he was no Orlando Bloom.

"You awake buddy? Oh c'mon we can't have a nice little chat?" Blaze slid her finger down the guards' chest, his eyes following the entire time. Blaze decided to have some fun. She reached up to his head and removed the helmet from it. She then put it on her own and began to model it.

"This would be cute with like a bikini top and mini skirt. You know what a bra is like the same thing!" Blaze slowly began to undo the hook and eyes on the top of her corset, revealing even more cleavage than she was already showing. Both guards stared at her eyes wide and smiles from ear to ear. Just when they were about to… lord knows what, Prince Zuko burst through the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked Blaze as the guards took their positions again.

"I was hot, so I figured I'd cool down a little."

"Fine, now if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions."

"And what if I don't?" Blaze said in a cocky tone.

"If you don't, then you will be of no use to me, and I will execute you."

"Oh but Hun I can be of a lot more use than just giving information. I can give a lot more, trust me on that one."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Zuko said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just trying to escape death with out ratting out my friends."

"So there you're friends are they?"

"Maybe"

"But you just said that they were."

"Maybe I lied."

"Maybe you didn't"

"Maybe we should stop saying maybe."

"Alright, where are you from? Your clothing is… different. Almost that of a whores, but if the Avatar is only 12 then he would have no use for a whore yet."

"I'm not a whore!"

"Fine fine fine, your not a whore. But who are you then?"

Blaze thought to herself for a moment. Telling the others who she really was, and proving it had gained her instant respect. Maybe if she told this prince guy who she really was she could leave and go back to her friends.

"Fine you want the truth? I am Blaze, the legendary Fire elemental." The prince looked at her for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked frustrated. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"You can't possibly be the fire elemental! She is supposed to be older, and taller." Prince Zuko said between laughs. Blaze was only about 5'2 without her heals on, and thought the 4 inches gave her a boost, it was obvious she was very tiny.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Blaze shouted angrily. She didn't like being insulted about her height.

"Look at you! You must only be what 18 at the most? The Elementals are supposed to be elderly beautiful goddess like women. Not little tramps who wear almost no clothing!"

"I am not a tramp! And where in the prophesy does it say that we're supposed to be elderly? NOWHERE! It says that the 6 GIRLS were to travel through time and space to correct the wrongs of the universe! Well I guess that's what I'm doing here I guess!"

"Fine, prove it then." Zuko said simply and confidently.

"You want proof? No problem" Blaze quickly brought a fire ball in her hand. The prince laughed.

"If that's all you can do then you could be just a mediocre fire bender!"

"Fine, set me on fire." Blaze said coolly.

"I'll enjoy this." The prince said throwing a large fire ball at the girl. But to his surprise she just stood as the flames engulfed her. She slowly lifter her hand and then lowered it as the flames died out with the pushing of her hand.

"Ok." The Prince started a bit unsure. "That could be a spell or something."

"Fine then explain this!" Blaze gazed at the chair in front of her and it burst into flames. Prince Zuko was in shock, but still wasn't fully convinced.

"The true fire elemental can summon her weapon, the flame whip."

"Ok, I see how it is, you want the whip I'll give you the whip." Blaze said winking.

"FLAME WHIP!" Blaze said in a loud commanding voice as a long black flaming whip appeared in her hands.

"My god, you are the Fire elemental! Guards take her to a room and lock her in there."

"Lock me in there? Come on! I deserve more respect than that!" Blaze shouted as the guards once again dragged her off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang sat with his head in his hands. Katara and Sokka were both silent. They had no clue what to do. With the Fire Elemental in the hands of the fire nation, they could do more damage then they were planning to do and a lot sooner.

"We have to get her back." Sokka said quietly.

"I agree, we can't lose the Fire elemental to them. They would gain too much power." Aang said

"Not just that Aang, but we can't lose a friend to them." Katara said slightly shaken by what had happened.

"Your right Katara, but how are we going to get her back without risking them getting Aang. If they got him then there would be no chance left at all."

"We need to rest" Aang said acting a lot more wise than usual. "We'll think of a plan in the morning." Katara and Sokka looked at Aang a bit confused, and then they decided not to argue, they were also very tiered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze was thrown into a large but dusty and dirty room. The floor was covered in dirt and glass, but aside form that it was sanitary. There was a large bed with a red bed spread on it and pillows piled at the head. A brook and dustpan leaned against a wall in the corner. Blaze decided that she might as well clean up if she were going to be in there. Blaze grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor. She held the handle of the tall dust pan up and swept glass into it.

"Wonder what broke." Blaze spoke to herself. Then she held the broom in a way that felt familiar and reminded her of her friend Damion. Back home her and the Other Elementals had a band. They were called An Eternity Waiting. Ironic kind of, she felt like she had spent an eternity waiting to return home. Any way Damion was the Lead guitarist, and although Blaze knew a few songs on the Guitar, she knew there was no beating Damion. Blaze was the lead singer but still liked to mess around with the instruments.

Blaze then began to pretend as if she were strumming a tune on the guitar. She mimicked the chords that she would be playing if it were a real guitar. Then taking the wooden handle of the dustpan she began to sing while still playing her 'guitar'.

We all came out to Montro

On the Lake Geneva Shore line

To make records with a mobile

We didn't have much time

Frank Zappa and the Mothers

Were at the best place around

Till some stupid with a flare gun

Burnt the place to the ground

Blaze sounded a lot worse than she normally did. Considering the song was about 2 octaves to low for her voice and originally sung by a man. She completely skipped the next part and went strait to the chorus, slamming chords into her broom all the while.

Smoke on the water!

A fire in the sky!

Smoke on the water!

While Blaze rocked out, unknown to her Prince Zuko walked in.

"Mind sparing me my hearing?" Zuko said covering his ears. Blaze was startled and squealed when she heard him talk.

"Sorry, it's not in my key. Though I doubt you could do any better."

"If I knew the song, then I would prove you wrong. By the way, you will be staying with us for a while so make yourself as comfortable as possible… though I'm warning you you're not going to be treated as royalty."

"Why not, I mean why else would you be keeping me here if I wasn't valuable?"

"How do you know I'm not just keeping you as a slave here?"

"Who in their right mind would keep an all powerful being as a slave? Well unless aside from being kept as a se-"

"I will keep you here as what ever I want you to be. I'm in control of this ship, and now I'm in control of you as well."

"Ok I see how it is, you like to lead, that's fine I don't mind following." Blaze said with a wink. Prince Zuko rolled his eyes and walked out of the room closing the door on the way out.

"I love messing with people's heads" Blaze said as she continued to rock out.


	3. In their nature

Ok well thanx for reviewing! And please keep them coming! I still need 2 know what you all want pairing wise.

Venusgal100: Its not from a tv show and actually the original stories that I have are stories me and my friends all wrote. Each of the elementals is based off of one of them. We made the characters so that they were just like us, there appearances and all (that's why Blaze is short just like me lol) only we changed our names, some of the experiences the character has, and made it that we were all schooling together before we begun to time travel (I go to a different school then the rest of my friends) A lot of people have similar Ideas and hey maybe I could bring you and your elemental friends into a story and have us all duel it out or join forces lol who knows! Lol Please continue to read and review!

Damona: Aw thank you! I never though I was a very good writer…. I just kind of did it for kicks lol. Please continue to read and review!

Hiko-Chan: Blaze has those quirks because…. I do! Lol Considering I'm her and well I'm… short lol. Please continue to read and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang couldn't sleep that night. He sat against a tree trunk thinking about how he had let her fall, how he couldn't go back to get her, and about how much power the fire benders had gained from his stupid mistake, from him being so slow, and from his stupidity. He couldn't live with knowing that he was the one that helped the Fire benders gain complete control. He just couldn't. He had to do something. Fast.

Katara woke with the sun shining in her eyes, and Sokka snoring in her ear. It was amazing how even though he was 6 feet away and had the sleeping bag over his mouth that he could still be so loud. She turned to see that Aang was propped up against a tree trunk. His eyes wide open had bags under them. He seemed to be staring at something in the distance, but when Katara looked she saw nothing. She slipped out of her sleeping bag and walked up next to him.

"Whachya doin?" She asked him. Aang didn't answer but instead looked up at her, his expression not faltering, then looked back at his former focus point.

"Aang? Are you ok?" She asked more concerned this time. Aang continued to stare into the distance and spoke in a quiet monotonous voice.

"It's my fault."

"Nothing is your fault, don't worry we'll get her back."

"No, there will be constant guard on her. They know she's powerful, they'll figure out who she is, and then they'll take her back to the Fire lord. It's all my fault."

"Aang, don't talk like that. We'll go and track down the ship, and then we'll get her, we will."

"It's no use, I can't do it, I can't get her back."

"Your right" Katara said angered. Aang looked at her as if his last inch of hope had died.

"You can't" She started again "But we can"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze was bored. This never went well for the world, normally when she was bored she caused massive fires, she did that, but all she succeeded in doing was burning her bed spread. She called someone in and they set out a new one for her. Same color. Same texture. Same everything.

"And he said I wouldn't be treated like royalty. I just had two guys change my bed spread for me… that's royalty enough."

She lay down on the bed, her bright hair spread out on the sheets. All she could think about was why she was needed. She barley understood this world, so she didn't know why she would be valuable. Normally the bad guys were trying to kill her, but it seemed that she was safe from that. She could tell they were the bad guys. The fire benders that is. And it hurt. Knowing that her element was causing such pain and torture, it hurt. She had never thought of fire as something evil. But now that she saw how its power corrupted people so easily she began to ponder the thought. Was this how fire really was? Was this how she really was. She was after all the essence of fire.

There was a knock on the door and then Prince Zuko burst in, his uncle Iroh following behind.

"Now Zuko, that wasn't very polite. Did you not notice how I knocked? We were supposed to wait for her to answer or call us in, not burst in like you did." He then turned and bowed to Blaze. "I am very sorry"

"It's no problem, but what's this hissy fit about?" Blaze asked watching as Zuko steamed from the ears.

"It's not a hissy fit, you need to get changed into proper attire. We are returning to the Fire Nation."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok" Blaze started. "So he was banned from the Fire nation by his own father, but when you told him that he brought the Fire Elemental on board, he decided to let him come back. Wow I can already tell this guy is an Asshole! I mean Zuko was only what 14 when he was banished? That's horrible. I kind of feel bad for the bossy butt head now."

"… Did you just call him a… butthead?"

"Yea…. Should I not have?"

"I don't mind… just make sure he doesn't hear you saying that." Iroh said with a grin as he and Blaze finished up their tea.

"So… Mr. Iroh"

"Please you can just call me Iroh"

"Alright… Iroh, am I going to be… used?"

"Excuse me?"

"In war. Am I going to be used for this war that you al have going on. You know to help the fire Nation conquer this world."

"I honestly do not know, but that is what I am assuming. With your great power, it would be easy for us to win."

"You, it would be easy for you to win. Iroh I don't want any part in this war. I feel ashamed enough as it is that the people under my element are causing such destruction. This war is unneeded, if the fire nation would back down then I promise this world would be a better place. I know it sounds corny, but I wouldn't say it if I honestly didn't believe it." Iroh could clearly see in Blaze's eyes that she did not want any part of the war. It was an odd thing to him. He thought that because she was the Fire elemental that she would want the power as well. It seemed that she wanted nothing more to return the world to its natural order, and return home.

"How do you know that the other nations will not rise against us if we back down?" Iroh asked.

"Because it is not in their nature. It is in the nature of fire to want to conquer and keep things for itself. It is also in its nature that it wants power and respect. I know because that is how I am. But you must also understand that it is in fire's nature to fight for what it believes in, and to never give up. If you do not back down, then neither will I." With that Blaze left Iroh sitting and contemplating what he said, but before she walked out she turned around and gave him one more piece of advice."

"It is also in fire's nature to be good an kind, and help others and protect. And most importantly, it is in Water, Earth, and Air's nature to forgive."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

very short i know sorry but i need some serious suggestions from you guys!

Luv Always

Blaze


	4. talking and drinking alot

Thanx for reviewing! Still need suggestions but so far I'm going to go with the couples that Tenya Yashitoda suggested.

Slytherinsess: OK! Lol Please continue to read and review

Tenya Yashitoda: GREAT! Thank you sssooo much. I was actually thinking of bringing her in but later along with possibly one other elemental. So you guys Need to pick I'm going to bring in Brooke, The water Elemental, and either Damion the Dark Elemental, Rae the Light Elemental, Deva the Wind Elemental, or Terra the Earth Element. Thanx again! Please continue to Read and Review!

Damona: lolol you are too funny. My people should deff meet your people lol we should try and set up a chat to you know make our own stories lol. As Fire Elementals we are very alike! Lol Both a bit of the Comic relief, and both well obsessed with fire lol. I don't know I if you're a complete boy crazy flirt and fashion crazy as well lol but maybe! Lol. Please continue to review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've got it!" Sokka shouted after a long period of sitting and thinking. "We can somehow get an even bigger flying bison, and then let him fall on the ship, then when the ship is sinking we go and get Blaze out, leaving everyone else to die." Aang and Katara looked at him as though he were crazy, which after listening to his newest idea, they didn't doubt.

"I'm guessing the look on your faces means no?"

"You guessed right" Aang said.

"Ok, well how about we just follow the ship, and make sure it doesn't see us, and then when it docks at the next village we go in and get Blaze." The three looked at each other, nodding and smiling with the new idea.

"It's settled then. We'll start looking tomorrow mourning for the ship, but remember we have to fly high that way they won't see us." The three discussed a little more of the plan and then they went to sleep. The moon glowed on their faces giving them a ghostly look. A strange presence hung in the air, making it seem almost heavy. It was a foreboding feeling that could be felt only by those of great power. And Blaze felt it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze stood on the dock, her arms against the rail as she stood still looking at the full moon. The moon had always managed to give her a sense of balance and calm. Something that gave such a magnificent light but only when it was most needed. She heard footsteps behind her but chose to ignore them. Instead she continued to stare at the moon, and its radiant glow. Zuko then stood beside her, his strong arms leaning on the railing as well.

"We are stopping for supplies in two days, and then we will be on our way to return to the fire nation." He said bluntly then lifted himself and began to walk away.

"Are you nervous?" Blaze asked, not taking her eyes from the moon.

"Why would I be nervous?" He answered turning back.

"I know about what your dad did to you. It sucks. I can tell he's a real asshole."

"My father is a respectable and powerful man! Apologize for your impudence!"

"I won't" Blaze said calmly. I will not apologize for something that is obviously true. Know that. And also know that I refuse to fight this war for you and the Fire Nation."

"You can't refuse. You'd be betraying your people!"

"No, the fire Benders are not my people. They are people who grasp my element. They worship and praise it, but they do not understand it. Nor do they understand me. They prey to me, yet they don't understand what they are preying for. They believe they prey to me for power, strength, courage and passion. I may be known for those things, and I may have those things, but I cannot and will not grant people with such things if they will use it for the wrong reasons. This war is a wrong reason, I know that. " Blaze looked over to Zuko now, but didn't see what she expected. In stead of seeing anger and stubbornness in his eyes she saw confusion. "And so do you."

"What are you talking about?" He said snapping back to his normal confident stubborn self. "This war is more than needed, and your going to fight it for us weather you like it or not!" With that Zuko stomped off, leaving Blaze staring back at the moon again.

"He's wrong, I will not fight this war." Blaze whispered to herself. "He has to be wrong."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko couldn't believe it. He had only kept her alive so she would fight this war, that's all he needed her for, that's all he wanted her for. At least he thought so. He walked into his uncles room and sat at the table in the chair across from him.

"Uncle, she won't fight for us. We are going to have to make her. But how?"

"Blaze brings up some interesting points Prince Zuko. I think we should let her have her way. She has obviously gone through hardships of war by the way she speaks of it. Odd though, you would think her being the Elemental of Fire and all that she would love the idea of war. I wonder."

"Wonder what? And we can't let her have her way! Do you think my father is going to let her have her way? NO!"

"That is true, but what if we were to let her go, then he would be unable to force her into it."

"If we let her go then I will be unhonerable… again! At least now my father is letting me come home. I won't let her go."

"Fine, but is that why you really want her here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at her, you call her a tramp, a whore, trashy, but you look at her like the goddess she is. As you should prince, any man would kill to be with her."

"What are you talking about old man?"

"She is beautiful, funny, powerful, smart, respectable."

"HA! She is far from smart! And you think she is respectable? Look at the clothes she wears! She might as well be walking around naked! Plus no respectable person would sing to a dustpan handle."

"I won't ask about that. All I'm saying is she deserves more respect from you. Do you not see the way the other men follow her every whim? She is a goddess to them, and is a goddess to me. She deserves to be treated as one, or at least like a human being."

"Why should I treat her like a goddess when she already thinks she is?"

"Because, if you treat her better then we might be able to convince her to fight in this war." Zuko looked at his uncle, though he hated to admit it, he was right. He needed this girl and had to treat her better, weather he liked it or not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later the ship docked at a small village. Blaze begged Zuko to let her at least go 'shopping' but he refused and told her to stay on the ship. He told her there was too much of a risk that someone would try and take her. And he was right. When all of the men were off of the ship she snuck off before they put the ramp back. No one even noticed. She started walking around being careful not to bump into any of the men from the ship. She walked up to outside shops and looked at the merchandise. She managed to haggle for a few things. She luckily had her purse when she landed and had a few meaningless items inside, along with doubles of other items so she could go without one of them.

She traded her cucumber melon lotion for 5 beautiful red bracelets, each with rubies shinning on the surface.

For her extra stick of deodorant (which unknown to the shop owner she had already used half of) she got a long elegant red scarf. It was thin so she figured she could use it as a scarf, a headband, or a belt. Explaining what the deodorant was had been a bit of a hassle, but once he grasped the purpose of it he was more then glad to make the trade.

She traded a small bottle of hand sanitizer, an extra chap stick she had, and 4 Advil from her very tall bottle filled with it for a very elegant and beautiful silk red very Asian styled dress. It was a halter dress with a key hole at her chest. She was more than happy with the trade and so was the other woman, she popped the pills as soon as Blaze gave them to her. Blaze considered things for a moment. Could what she had just done be considered drug dealing? Oh well!

Lastly she traded a small bottle of her least favorite perfume for a small container of a shimmering red eye shadow. It was absolutely beautiful, and the man she bought it from said it was made from crushed rubies. She already had lots of other make up with her, but she figured that this would look beautiful with her new dress. Over all Blaze was very happy with her day of shopping. She had gotten rid of some things that she didn't really use…aside form the half gone extra stick of deodorant, and she got a lot of new things. Luckily for her, her purse was large so she folded everything and put them in it and went to get a drink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang and the others had been tracking the ship for 2 days. They were following it and believe me, it was boring. Finally it had stopped at a village; they saw the men leave and assumed that they all had. If there were a guard or two they would just knock them out. There was, and they did. Then they went in search for Blaze. They must have searched the entire ship 4 times, and still no Blaze! They had no idea where they could have put her. Then they heard loud footsteps coming there way, and then when they looked off of the boat they saw they rest of the guards coming back, and there were a lot of them… too many to fight. So the three got back on Appa and flew away as quickly as they could, hoping no one had seen them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prince Zuko Marched back on the boat and into Blaze's room to tell her they were going to leave. He was very displeased to find that she wasn't there. He made everyone search the ship and when no one found her he made them go search the village. And hour later Blaze came waltzing right up the ramp. Her walking wasn't as it normally was, and her eyes continuously drifted off.

"Where have you been! Didn't I tell you not to leave the ship?" Zuko exploded at blaze and all she could do was giggle. Then in a slightly seductive and slightly drunken matter, she slid a finger down Zuko's neck and began to speak.

"Calm down… princy wincy… hehehe I think I'm ganna call you that from now on… princy wincy! HAHAHAHA!" Blaze fell to he ground laughing and pointing at Prince Zuko. Then he leaned down, grabbed her by her chin and looked her strait in the eye. All she did was smile and continue to giggle.

"Your drunk, aren't you?" The prince said with a smirk.

"…maybe" Blaze said through giggles.

"Alright you" He said pointing to one of the many guards. "Take her to her room, and bring a bucket."

"Aaaawwww…. Princy wincy! You aren't going to come and play with me?" Blaze said as the man picked her up in his arms.

"No Blaze, you just get some rest for now, you'll have a hell of a hang over to deal with later."

"No I won't, I can hold more liquor than…" Blaze got an awry look in her eye then over the guards shoulder she threw up. The guard began to put her down but stopped when Zuko signaled for him to get her to her room.

"Never mind!" Blaze said refereeing to her previous statement.

After Blaze left a guard came up to Zuko and informed him that two guards had been knocked out. They had just awakened and had said that the Avatar had been on the ship and was the one who did it to them.

"Great, now we have the avatar trying to get his friend back. Well we can't let that happen. Guards! If you see the avatar, or either of his friends, kill them!


	5. shine through

Heyheyhey Keep reviewing plz! Lol

Damona: Nice shopping rox drugs im not so much but liquor hell yea! Lolol I would deff love to write a story with you! But I can't email u because I don't have an account on those networks or whatever. But try emailing or iming me… the sns are on my profile. And I think I'm bringing in Brooke and Rae but maybe in a another story I'll have Terra sorry. Continue to read and review please!

AttackingHentaiChibisLuvFluff: Wow that's an interesting name…. but thanks! You rock too! Please continue to read and review.

Genaric Person: Thanks. Yea that would make you water probably. Also if your normally a calm and caring person, but scary when you mad lol then that means your water too. Please continue to read and review!

ONWARD!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze woke up that morning with a major hang over. She didn't remember much at all except that she bought some cute stuff before she drank, that the guy who served her gave her everything for free, that he expected sex after, that she set his hut on fire, and that she called Prince Zuko princy wincey. OH NO! SHE CALLED HIM PRINCY WINCY! Oh well, she'd have to deal with that later. After about 2 hours of sitting and waiting for her headache to subside, it finally did. Blaze stood and walked to the dresser where her purse sat. She pulled out the new things that she bought. They were all beautiful. She started to take off her shirt to she could try on the dress, but Zuko unexpectedly walked in. She let her arms loosen and with them so did the shirt. Zuko blushed as did Blaze.

"Sorry I- uh –I guess I should have knocked."

"It's no problem; you didn't really see anything any ways." This was true.

"Right well..." Zuko remembered what he had initially come in the room for and became very frustrated.

"Why did you leave yesterday when I specifically told you not to? You could have been kidnapped or hurt; we can't afford to let your stupid mistakes lose this war for us!"

"My mistakes? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm tired of being treated like a child! I can do what ever I goddamn please and you can't stop me!"

"What the hell makes you think that? You belong to me now and you will do as I say!" Blaze's eyes almost lit up with flames when she heard what he said. She walked strait up to him and punched him strait in the face.

"I belong to no one you here me!" Blaze continued to punch as his stomach and when he got the chance he pushed her up against the wall, holding her by her neck. She could breathe but just barley.

"You will do as I say" He whispered. Blaze punched him in the stomach and shoved him down onto the bed. She sat on him, straddled on his upper legs, this time she held his throat. The prince pried her hand from his neck and held it in his. The stared at each other for what seemed like forever; he sat up, and looked at her closer. He grabbed her by her face, and then with his other hand held the small of her back. He pushed her closer to him, and she didn't protest. She slipped her arms around his back and then the two kissed. With her right there, straddled on his lap, they kissed. At fist it seemed to be a very small and unsure one, after a moment it became more passionate. The two fell back onto the bed, Blaze lying on top of Zuko. Then he spun her around and lay on top of her. They continued to kiss, not a word slipping from either one of them. Zuko slipped his hand to the large belt on Blaze's skirt; he fiddled with it and finally got it undone. Then he began to unbutton the skirt and pull down the zipper.

Just then a large horn was heard. The two stopped and listened to the voices out side of the room.

"It's the Avatar get him!" Voices were saying. Zuko got up, fixed himself and ran out of the room. Blaze, who was still on the bed let out a long sigh and smacked her self in the head.

"What was I doing!" Blaze shouted at herself. She new better than to get involved with a guy in another bizarre world. She did every time, and every time she had to play the ice cold girl who is just using the guy. That way she wouldn't get hurt. That's how it always was and how it would always be. Then after a few minutes of thinking about how she would eventually let Zuko down she realized something. He was going to kill her friend!

Blaze shot up and redid her belt then ran out on deck and saw how they were shooting fire balls at Appa. Blaze lifted her hand and then as se slowly brought it down the fires died out. The men and Zuko yelled at her. She walked in front of herself and prayed that this would work. Then she lit up in flames and levitated a few feet from the ground.

"If you want to hurt them, then you are going to have to go through me first!" She yelled as she summoned her Flame whip and lowered herself to the floor. The men all backed off, and Appa flew quickly away. Zuko stepped up to her and grabbed her wrist, yelling at her all the while.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I almost had him I should kill you!"

"But you can't, and you won't. I have the power here Zuko, get used to it." Blaze said as she shrugged her arm away and strutted off. Zuko started throwing random fire all over the place, as his men ducked for cover.

"FUCK! GOD DAMNIT! AAAAAAHHHHH!" He continued cursing and throwing fire for about 5 more minutes then he went stomping around the ship ordering people around, in the process he pushed 2 men off of the boat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang was more than just nervous, he was terrified. He was seen Blaze step in front of all of those fire benders so as to stop them. Then he had seen her burst into flames. They had killed her. They had killed the fire elemental, and with her own element. Sokka and Katara still sat just as dumbfounded as he was. They thought she wouldn't, couldn't be killed. But that must have been the end. She say she could control fire, but she never said anything about being able to withstand its strength. And even if that didn't kill her, then he knew that Zuko would have. That was just the kind of cold hearted person he was.

"We need revenge." Sokka said not looking at either of the two.

"We need answers. I mean she could still be just fine for all we know." Katara spoke but had doubt in her barley audible voice.

"Well then, we need to go and search the ship…again. And if we don't find her, then we fight back, no more running."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know who was boss, and it wasn't her. He stomped into her room, and slammed the door. But he didn't see what he had expected. He didn't see the normal skanky redhead he had seen. He saw Blaze standing in front of the mirror, in a beautiful short silk red dress. Her hair fell more naturally now and had slight curls at the ends. A scarf held pieces other than her angled bangs back. Her eyes seemed to glow a deep red, but looked darker and larger than they normally did. Her lips looked pouty and red. As she turned around he saw 5 red bracelets dangled on her thin wrists. She still had on her black knee high boots, but she looked more respectable. More beautiful than she already was. More goddess like.

Zuko couldn't take his eyes off her. Now he saw it, now he saw the goddess shine through.


	6. Greater Good

Keep on keep on keep on reading and reviewing!

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff: WOW! Those cookies are damn powerful so I better keep going! Please continue to read and review!

Slytherinsess: Thanks! And it's no prob just please continue to review as much as you can. Please continue to read and review!

Damona: Damn right I'm the boss! Lol. Please continue to read and review!

Blackened-fire: Thank you. HA yeah your prob right but o well! Too late for that! Lol. Your wiccan? That's fuckin awesome! Please continue to read and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze realized that Zuko was staring and made a sour face.

"What are you staring at?" She said coldly. Zuko could do nothing but continue to stare. He took one step toward her, and then stopped when he noticed how she stepped back.

"You…"

"I know I know I embarrassed you in front of everyone, but they are my friends and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"You can try, but that doesn't mean you'll succeed." Zuko looked her up and down once more admiring her beauty and then decided to go so things wouldn't get out of control again. "We'll be in Fire nation territory in 30 minutes." And then he left.

Blaze sat back on her bed and went into deep thought. She needed to end this war. That was her goal for this world. She knew that as of now she had Iroh's attention and she could easily get him to side with her. If she could at least get Zuko and the rest of the men to side with her then she would be well on her way to getting her own little army. She could convince then to revolt and then over throw the Fire lord, and then when things were all in the dust she would put Aang in control. That's what needed to be done. Not one element should rule, but all. She decided to go and start on her first victim for her plan.

Blaze walked around the Boat and finally over to Iroh's room. She went in sat down at the table across from him and watched as he calmly sipped his tea. He put the cup down and looked at Blaze.

"Can I help you Blaze?"

"I need your help."

"With what may I ask?"

"Alright now I know you want this war to end just as much as I do, don't even try denying it." And he didn't so Blaze continued. "I have a plan, I don't know if you'll like it, but it has to be done and we have to do it fast." Blaze explained to Iroh quickly about gaining the support of others, and when she mentioned the overthrowing of the Fire Lord Iroh objected slightly. He said he could not kill his own brother or be a part of such a thing. Blaze convinced him in the end that it had to be done, for the sake of his world. Iroh agreed to the plan, but next Blaze had to find a way to convince Zuko. She didn't know how she could, so she decided to get the support of the other men first.

That was far too easy to do. All she had to do was flash a little thigh and she had them in the palm of her hand. They all knew not to speak a word of it to any one but her, and it could be done only when they were in the presence of no one else. Then Blaze knew what she had to so. Talk with Zuko.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara was practicing her water bending skills with Aang and Sokka was entertaining himself by throwing pebbles at a tree. They needed to go back and try to save Blaze again, but they didn't know how. Everything they had tried had failed, and almost gotten her killed. Katara convinced Aang that Blaze hadn't died.

"God I wish we could just I don't know, get some help or something!" Sokka said and then looked at the sky. "Is that to much to ask for?" as if on command a portal opened right above Sokka's head. He could do nothing but stare and then two girls fell out for the portal… onto him.

"God do I hate those Landings."

"Same, their murder."

"Couwurhcksudhjcflksjdhnljhelsjdcfh!"

"OH MY GOD! We landed on someone!"

"Ow… my head."

"Holy shit I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, but… who are you?"

The two girls looked round and then at each other.

"How can we get out of this one?" One of them whispered.

"We can't… we landed on him… I'd think he saw the portal."

"And we did too." Katara said looking curiously at the two, water floating in her hand.

"Look she's practicing magic of some sort! We can tell her can't we Rae?"

"Fine, I am the Elemental of light, Rae"

"And I'm Brooke! The elemental of water!"

"More Elementals?" Aang asked looking at the girls happily. Rae had long dark brown hair that flowed in natural waves. Her eyes were a light brown and her skin was naturally tanned. She wore a yellow tank top and a pair khaki caprice. Brooke had her hair in two high pigtails; her hair was a light brown with blue streaks through out it. Her eyes had shown a brilliant blue that just added to her mermaid like look. She wore a baby blue halter-top with dark blue jean shorts, a sweatshirt wrapped around her waist.

"What do you mean more? You've seen other elementals here before?"

"Yes, we actually were friends with one. Her name was Blaze, the Elemental of Fire."

"YES BLAZE WAS HERE! Wait, do you know if she is still in this world?"

"Yea, she is. Only the Fire benders captured her."

"Fire benders? Ok you're going to have to explain this to us, and then we have to go and find Blaze, fast."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze knocked on Zuko's door, and when he gave permission she walked in.

"What do you want Blaze?" He asked casually.

"I… I have to talk to you. It's really important." She said looking at her feet. She wanted more than anything to just discus her plan NOTHING more.

"Alright. Look is this about…"

"Um I'll just get right into this. I told you my feelings on"

"You didn't say anything about feelings about that." He said thinking he had missed some important words in the heat of the moment.

"No that's not what I'm talking about! I told you how I feel this war is wrong."

"Oh, and I told you about how I opposed that."

"Yes, but why? Zuko don't you understand that if this world went back to the way it used to be then It would be so much better?"

"I understand what I was taught, and that has always been that the Fire nation needs to conquer all."

"Fine then, I'm going to teach you something new."

"You are, are you? He said raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Blaze said blushing wildly. She didn't have anymore time to get into any of that. So she decided to tell Zuko the long and horrible story of Hitler and World War II. Then after she finished with that she spoke of Napoleon and the French revolution. Then she told of Stalin and the Communism in Russia. All the while Zuko sat listening, dumbfounded by the horrible past her world had endured. When she finished he was almost in tears from hearing the terrors of Earth.

"Do you understand why this is so wrong now? All the innocent people that could be hurt? Don't you understand yet?" Zuko sat still and silent for what seemed to be like forever. Then after a long and awkward silence, after Blaze was ready to get up and leave he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"I do." Blaze smiled thankful that she had gotten through to him. Then she began to tell him her plan. He agreed to it all, though he was a bit shaky about having to participate in a plot to kill his own father. But he realized the sacrifices that had to be made for the greater good. Blaze couldn't stop smiling. Zuko was unsure as to whether she was happy that she was going to make the world right, or just at the fact that she would get to kill the fire lord. None the less, seeing her happy made him happy as well.


	7. The Plan

Keep on reading and reviewing!

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff: I am looking forward to that chocolate chip cookie! Please continue to read and review.

Damona: Lol thanks. Please continue to read and Review.

Blackened-fire: Yea Hitler was a dumb ass, he didn't deserve to kill himself I should have tortured him to death. I'm half Jewish lol so I am not very fond of him… or Stalin! Lol. Please continue to read and review.

Wolfgrl1880: Well Brooke it's about time you read this story! Lol. Dude that first landing totally sucked considering we kind of caused mass pandemonium and all but hey what are ya ganna do right lol. Please continue to read and review.

Here we go again!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, this is one weird world! "Brooke said wide eyed.

"Compared to some of the other places we've been, I'd say it's not so bad. I think it would be nice to live in a world where people freely practice magic." Rae said.

"But it's not magic!" Brooke yelled back.

"Well it's close enough!"

"Can you help us get Blaze back or not?" Sokka said annoyed with the two's arguing.

"Sokka! Don't be rude!" Katara said smacking the back of his head."

"No. he's right. We'd better get going. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Well… no. But we could always go to where we saw them last and then just you know… go from there."

"I guess we've got no other choice. Let's get going on you're flying buffalo!" Brooke said excitedly

"Bison"

"Right… same thing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is the fire Nation." Blaze said leaning on the rail in the front of the ship.

"Yep" Zuko said

"It's Beautiful"

"Yep"

"Are you going to say anything else besides yep?"

"Yep"

"Well let's here it then"

"…. I'm going to through you off the boat!" Zuko said grabbing blaze by the waist and dangling her over the rail. Blaze screamed and kicked until he finally let her back down, receiving a slap on the back.

"I have never seen someone so afraid of water. No wonder you stick!" Zuko said giving Blaze a large smirk.

"Please I'm not afraid to shower or drink water… I just don't like large bodies of it. And I am not dirty! Well at least not in the way." Blaze added with a wink as she strutted away. Zuko's gaze followed her until she stopped and raised both hands. All the men stopped stared, then saluted.

"You boys know what to do, so don't fuck it up." She said quietly but still loud enough so that they could here her clearly. She then dropped her hands and winked then turned to find Zuko staring. She tried to think of a proper comment, but a lot of the ones she knew wouldn't make sense in such a primitive world. Then it came to her.

"Paint a picture, it'll last longer." How she loved seeing him blush. Then his face became stern and he turned right back around. She wondered what he would look like if he didn't have his scar. He was already very good looking, and had a great body to boost. The ship then stopped movie and Blaze noticed that it had in fact docked. She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked at Zuko. His face was determined yet respectable. She knew that she had to make an impression in front of the people waiting. She checked her self out once more, right clothes, right hair, right jewelry and make up. It all looked good… oh no! Was that a fuzz ball! AH! She began to run her hands over her dress and hair, a look of panic on her face. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Zuko smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." He lifted and arm signaling her to hook around his. She looked at the arm and then at his face. He was smiling still, so she accepted the arm. Then the ramp was lowered and the two walked into the crowd. Iroh and the other men followed behind them. Everyone in the crowd immediately bowed down. Blaze looked around, dumbfounded by the people's response. Then they walked their way to the mansion. They were offered a ride, but Blaze felt bad for the men who would have to carry the bed. Well… traveling bed that is. The point is they rejected the ride politely and made their way to the palace.

"It's huge!" Blaze said rather loudly. They walked to the front stairs, which like forever to get up. Blaze felt like she was part of the FBI. She thought she needed secret codes for her mission. Then ever so quietly so as only she could hear, she whispered her new code to herself.

"The eagle is in flight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, so this is where they were last." Rae said as they hovered over the spot that the ship last was. Rae figured considering the situation in this world, that Blaze already had a plan. The Fire Lord was like an evil dictator. And Blaze really hated the evil dictator type. Rae that knew for a fact. So she figured that Blaze must have planned an assassination. Judging by the way Blaze had talked about wishing she could have killed evil dictators before; she knew that she had planned an assassination. And she knew that she would need their help.

"Yep, this is where we saw them last," Aang answered.

"I know where they went."

"WHERE?" Everyone asked anxiously

"Well the Fire lord is in the Fire nation… right?"

"Right…"

"Well, they must be there."

"It makes perfect sense! I mean we knew they were going their before but we completely forgot."

"How can we get in without being completely ambushed?" Katara asked a bit angered by the boldness they all had.

"Look I can control the light in people, so I could I don't know manipulate they so that they help us. I've done it before."

"Alright so it's settled. We go, and if the people attack us then… we throw Rae at them." Sokka said with a smile as Brooke rolled around laughing and pointing at Rae.

"I like that plan!" Brooke said between giggles. Rae smacked her on the back of the head and they headed off tot eh Fire nation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze walked into the house, and before her stood the Fire lord. Blaze began to bow, when she noticed that he was bowing, along with everyone else. She hadn't expected him to bow to her, but then she remembered that he would probably suck up to her as much as he could, so he could convince her to fight the battle for him. When Zuko stood back up she whispered something in his ear.

"I like the whole bowing down to me thing… it makes me feel taller." Zuko smiled at her comment and then let her speak with his father.

"Great elemental of fire, I am blessed to be in your presence." Blaze wanted to slap him, but in order for her plan to work, she knew that she couldn't do that.

"Thank you sir, you may call me Blaze."

"Well thank you. Blaze we have a room prepared for you, and if you please we shall talk tomorrow morning where you please."

"I think tomorrow afternoon would be better if you don't mind." Blaze said knowing that he wouldn't.

"Not at all. Tomorrow after noon it is then. Would you like a tour?"

"That would be fantastic." Blaze was given the tour, and as she walked into each room, she inspected carefully. Looking for pro's and cons of the room. She thought if things went wrong, she would need a quick escape. A room with a sky light would be perfect. And then the next room she walked in rung a bell. It had a large skylight, that wasn't too far up, so she could fire herself up high enough to escape if needed. The room had a large table, so she could bring in some of the other men. She knew just how things would work out now. She would use a plan similar to that of the assassination of Julius Caesar. It was perfect.

_**THE PLAN:**_

_**Sit herself down at one end of the oval table, and the fire lord at the other.**_

_**Stand to admire painting behind him.**_

_**Go to painting and then turn his attention to somewhere across the room so that his back was turned from her.**_

_**Slip dagger from somewhere in clothing still unplanned where to put it and cover his mouth with her hand so as not to attract attention from people outside of the room.**_

_**Have to of the men hold down his hands, and two at his feet.**_

_**Stab Fire lord.**_

_**Have others take turns until he is dead.**_

_**Drastically cut herself in the stomach, but not drastic enough for it to do much harm.**_

_**Put dagger in the Dead Fire Lords hand.**_

_**Claim to the people that he attempted to kill her; for fear that she would take his position.**_

_**Put Aang in his rightful power.**_

_**Make sure no one ever finds out the truth.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We can't let her kill him." Aang said.

"We have to. I'm sure she has a good plan; she is good with these things. Its part of being the Fire elemental is being very sneaky and conniving. She can pull it off, and she needs to." Rae reassured him.

"I guess your right; I just hope it goes as she plans it."

"So do we." Brooke said her head in her hands. "So do we."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last chap is next! Thanks so much Damona for helping me out you rock! Well people keep reading and reviewing!

Luv always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom


	8. The eagle has landed

I apologize for spelling and wording mistakes in the last chapter. I accidentally put stick instead of stink, movie instead of moving… ect. I feel ashamed and embarrassed please accept my apology and continue to read and review.

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff: I love That game! But you forgot any type of demonic athame…. There the best. Well thanks for being a true reader and reviewer!

Blackened-fire: HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE HIM! I'm his biggest fan so I take that as a HUGE insult… but no I don't want pie cuz ew pie is yucky…. Eeewwww pie… I like cake tehe. Well thanks for being a true reader and reviewer!

Damona: Thanks again for the help! It's been great getting to know you lol. Well thanks for being a true reader and reviewer!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze went into her room for a nice nights sleep before she would have to do THE PLAN the next after noon. Knowing Blaze, she wouldn't wake up until 5 minutes before she was to go down stairs. She decided to go over the plan again in her head, and then hit the hay. She went over it, picking out details that she was to take care of. Who to call to hold his hands and feet, where to place her dagger, who was to stab him next. It was all becoming over whelming to her. She lay down on her bed, grabbed her purse and dug one of the bottles of Advil out. She poured 6 into her hands and dry swallowed them all at once. Advil always seemed to help her, she knew she took more than she should and more frequently than she should, but she could really care less.

There was a knock at the door, which threw off her train of thought.

"Come in." Blaze said not wanting to get up and get it. She lifted her head slightly and saw Zuko standing in the door way.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on in and close the door please." Zuko did as she asked and went and sat in a chair that was a bit distant form the bed.

"Oh c'mon, this bed is more than big enough to fit both of us." Blaze said, not meaning it in a sexual way. Blaze scooted up to the top of the bed and sat on the pillows, leaning against the head board, while Zuko sat at the other end.

"Can we pull this off?" Zuko asked quietly.

"I know we can. He isn't expecting it, and we have it all planned out. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"You will never ever try to take control of this world, and you will make sure it stays in balance. Please promise me that."

"I will, but you don't have to make me promise, you can whip me into shape when needed." He said smirking at the whipping idea. Blaze smiled a little and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing her frown.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here Zuko. For all I know, once I kill him, the portal could open right there. If it does you and your uncle will have to explain to the people, say that he tried to attack me and in defense I stabbed him, while the rest of the men jumped at my defense as well. You will have to put Aang in power then."

"How that will kill me."

"I know you don't like Aang." Blaze said rolling her eyes. But before she could continue Zuko cut in.

"No not that. It's going to kill me, to lose you." Blaze was shocked by his comment.

"Zuko…I…"

"You know I care about you, don't you? I mean I don't know what it is, if it's just lust and my caring about you that makes me want you, or if it's love. I don't even know if I can love. But I know that I do care about you deeply. Know that Blaze, I do care about you." Blaze just looked at him for a minute, completely lost in what he had said. She was used to just banging and going, but sometimes, the guys would get attached to her and actually started to car, and every once in a while, she cared as well. Blaze crawled over too Zuko then cupped his face in her hand. Zuko then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Then two then passionately kissed, and then laid down on the bed, still in mid-kiss.

They rolled around for a while, fiddling with shirt buttons, and making sure not to rip Blaze's dress, then after the struggle to remove the clothing they finally……………………………………….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Imagine it yourself. I don't write porn here people!0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze was awakened by the sun. She wondered what time it was, and then when she noticed that she was alone, she began to wonder where Zuko had run off to. He probably didn't want anyone to know what had happened so he snuck out when she drifted asleep. It was understandable. Blaze sat up, and wrapped the sheet around her bare body. Then someone knocked, and not realizing she was just wearing the sheet she told the person to enter. It was one of the guards, and when he saw her he stood wide eyed. Blaze blushed slightly and then she just looked at him and asked him what he wanted. He continued to stare.

"What I sleep in the nude is that such a problem? Now what do you want?"

"Um… the Fire lord wishes to meet with you in the room that you chose in a half an hour."

"Fine, you may leave now." The guard got one last stare and then walked out.

"Men…" Blaze said to herself shaking her head. Then she realized she only had one dress! She burst out of the door, still in her sheet.

"GUARDS!" She yelled a bit panicked.

"Yes your highness!" They said saluting.

"I need wardrobe… fast!" Within minutes maids came in with 6 dresses. She finally decided on one that consisted of a tube corset top, which had short tendrils of red silk shooting out, creating the short bottom of the dress. She thanked the maids and then brushed her bangs out and applied makeup. She put on her jewelry she wore before along with her trade mark knee-high boots and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked it, she would make sure to bring this dress with her when the portal opened. She hoped she would have enough time to get it. Then Blaze placed her things in her purse, her old clothing, her makeup, and one of the other dresses she liked that she managed to snag from one of the maids. She was lucky her purse was so big; she even had room for more things. It was black so it even matched the black and red dress. Then Blaze walked into the room.

Everything was in place, the Fire lord, her dagger the Guards, the photo. Everything. For a moment the Fire Lord and Blaze made normal chit chat, he made sure her stay was ideal so far; she thanked him for his hospitality. Then Blaze stood up and calmly walked over to the picture on the wall behind him.

"This is a very beautiful picture. She said admiring its texture with her fingernails ever so lightly. He turned and agreed with her, and then she pointed to one of the other pictures and said how lovely it was. He turned to look at the picture and when he did Blaze jumped at the opportunity.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, so you must have manipulated like 70 people Rae." Brooke said as they floated in the clouds coming closer to the palace.

"I know isn't it great?"

"Sure, great." Brooke added. She was a bit bored considering she hadn't used her powers for a little while.

"There, I can see where she is!" Rae said.

"Wow you can see her? You must have really good eyes." Aang said squinting trying to see what Rae had seen.

"No Aang, I just see the Glass sun roof, she has to be in there."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"A Quick escape, Blaze knows if something goes wrong that she needs to get out, and fast."

"Blaze can fly?" Sokka asked a little confused.

"No, but she can fire power herself up right through the glass, and then just jump from roof to roof from there."

"Well, we better hurry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze slipped the dagger from where she hid it in her corset. Then she clasped her hand over his mouth as four men dove to hold down his arms and legs.

"I apologize sir, but in order for peace in this world, sacrifices must be made, and sadly, you are one of them." With that Blaze took the dagger and slit his throat. After moments of his struggling, he finally stopped, he was dead. Blaze turned the chair around and examined him to be sure he was dead. He was. Then with the same dagger, Blaze slit a large and deep cut right under her collar bone on the right. Blaze screamed with the pain, as Zuko jumped up trying to stop her from hurting. Blaze held the dagger, and told the men to continue with the plan, and to never spill a word. She was growing weaker from the blood spilling out. Blaze made sure none of it got on the dress. Then one of the men finally got up and raced into the main hall screaming the fire lord has attacked the Fire elemental! Servants and other guards from the palace spilled into the room noticing his dead body and Blaze's wounded one. Everyone believed the story, and as Blaze asked them to leave they rejected saying she needed immediate care for her wound.

"Fine I'll be out in a minute." Blaze rejected. Then when everyone was out and the doors were closed, Blaze looked to the sky and spoke.

"Powers that be, please forgive me for doing such things, but you must understand it was necessary." Then Blaze dropped the dagger to the floor, and staggered back, feeling woozy. With one last look at the dagger she muttered a few words softly.

"The eagle has landed." Then she fell to the ground, blood still spilling from her wound.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze woke up, a slight head ach rapping at her head. Her eyes fluttered open, and what she saw made her burst into tears.

"RAE! BROOKE! What? - how?-when?"

"Ssshhhh" Rae whispered putting a comforting hand on Blaze's. "Don't get too worked up. You're still wounded and you need to make a speech tonight."

"Yea Blaze, you gave us a scare there. I mean when we came in on Appa and saw you lying there all bloody, we thought… we thought…" A tear then rolled down Brooke's cheek before she could finish.

"Well." Blaze coughed out. "You thought wrong, now didn't you?" The girls laughed and then discussed what had happened. Blaze told about her plan, and why she felt it was needed, and the girls told her about how she knew she was going to assassinate the Fire lord, they just didn't know she would hurt herself in order to pull it off. Then after a moment of talking about how all three were going to have to announce Aang the ruler of this world, the others burst in through the doors. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Iroh all rejoiced about the plan quietly, and made sure that Blaze was alright. When she reassured them for the forth time that she was ok, they left her. Then after Brooke and Rae went to go get a little something to eat, Blaze saw Zuko standing in the door way.

"You just going to stand there?" Blaze said giving him a smile. Zuko walked in and looked at her fiercely in the eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said simply.

"Sorry."

"No, sorry isn't good enough, you should have told me that you were going to do, make it a lot deeper than you told us all it would be. You could have killed yourself." Blaze smirked a little at his comment.

"Hey I had to make it convincing enough, didn't I?" Blaze's smile faded when she noticed that Zuko wasn't smiling.

"You should have told me. I would have stopped you."

"You couldn't have." And with that Blaze's smirk returned. "I'm just too damn stubborn." Zuko smiled back at her this time and grasped her hand in his.

"Damn right you are."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze recovered more than well enough to make the speech with her fellow elementals to the people of the Fire nation. They put Aang in power, and although some people were angry with the decision, others were surprisingly happy that the war was finally over. Word spread over the next two days, and then one day when the girls finished making one more speech about how the Avatars through the generations would each gain control , forever, the portal opened right there in front of everyone. Luckily the girls had their most needed things with them, as always, and they were ready to go. Before Blaze walked in after Rae and Brooke, she ran to Zuko and kissed him one last time.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"For what?" he asked.

"For caring." Blaze smiled and ran back to the portal, and then looked at Aang.

"Oh and Aang, don't mess things up, or I promise I will find a way to come back and kick your ass little man!"

"You don't have to worry about me Blaze, I'll bring things back to order, and keep them in order." And with that they were gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls were spit through the portal again, and looked around as what they knew would be just another world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well… THE END! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you would like to suggest worlds (shows) for Blaze and or other elementals to visit, then please review and say so, or just email or im me and pitch me the idea. I will most likely write it. Right now I'm working on Blaze in LOST. It's a wonderful show and I thought I would bring just a little more mystery into it by adding Blaze. Well please continue to read and review my stories and… have a nice life! Lol.

Luv always

Blaze

I love Orlando Bloom


End file.
